Sacrifice
by Zelos-Wylder
Summary: Takes place two years after the Negavurse was defeated. Who is this mysterious new person? And what will become of the scouts? Will this newfound-silhouetted individual help or hinder the Negavurse's onslaught? Rated PG 13 for mild language and violence l
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Takes place two years after the Negavurse was defeated. Who is this mysterious new person? And what will become of the scouts? Will this newfound-silhouetted individual help or hinder the Negavurse's new onslaught? Rated PG 13 for mild language, and violence later on.

None of the Sailor Moon characters are mine and I do not take credit for them. Any original characters are mine.

Drawin' pics. Coming soon!

Sacrifice  
Chapter One

" Serena? Serena! " Luna yelled impatiently.

Serena just moaned and rolled over again.

" Why you little…."

Luna jumped on Serena's head and as Serena sprung up Luna went flying across the room.

"REOW!"

Luna hit the wall on the opposite side of the room with a loud thump as Serena got up and was quickly getting dressed.

"Sorry Luna." Serena said, her voice muffled as she was pulling the tank top over her head.

"I didn't know you were there."

"That's quite alright. Now hurry! You're going to be late _again!_"

Serena ran down the stairs and out the door before her mom could say anything. As she ran to school, she saw a big crowd of people outside the main gates. She quickly found Ami and Lita in the crowd and went over to them, swiftly evading the groups of students chatting before the bell.

"What is happening here guys? Why the huge crowd?" Serena questioned Ami.

" Oh! Hey Serena." Ami said. "There's a new kid. I think her name's Uriko. She's all the way from the other side of Tokyo."

" Ya look! There she is!" Lita pointed.

As Serena looked through the crowd, she saw a tall girl with long blue hair. Serena was particularly curious about the sunglasses she was wearing, even though it wasn't sunny out. The young woman had an air to her that seemed to cast an impression on Serena of deep sadness and longing, although her outward appearance was normal. She had a silver chain around her neck, on which suspended a silver pendant in the shape of the legendary mythical horse, Pegasus. In its mouth was an aquamarine. The whole thing seemed to be well worn but very stunning even so. She also was very beautiful and caught the eye of many of the boys she walked by. Just as Serena was studying her, the starting bell rang and everyone filed inside.

In the first class, the girl was brought to the front of the room.

" O.K. class! Listen up!", the teacher said as everyone went silent.

"This is Uriko. She is joining us from the far side of Tokyo and will be attending school here from now on. With that said I hope you will welcome her and make her feel at home."

The whole class was whispering to one another as the teacher told Uriko to take a seat.

After school ended Ami, Lita, Rai, Serena and Mina went up to Uriko to introduce themselves.

" Hi!", Mina said cheerfully. " Your name is Uriko, right? "

Uriko looked startled for a moment, as though she hadn't seen them.

" Yes. That right. " she said shyly.

Serena introduced them one at a time and each of them shook hands. Whenever Uriko shook one of there hands though, she momentarily paused as if realizing something, but the moved on to shake the next person's hand. After they had all shook hands, everyone, except Uriko—she had said she had to go straight home—went to Serena's house.


	2. Sacrifice Chapter Two

Summary: Takes place two years after the Negavurse was defeated. Who is this mysterious new person? And what will become of the scouts? Will this newfound-silhouetted individual help or hinder the Negavurse's new onslaught? Rated PG 13 for mild language, and violence later on.

None of the Sailor Moon characters are mine and I do not take credit for them. Any original characters are mine.

Drawin' pics. Coming soon!

Sacrifice  
Chapter Two

"Watch out Sailor Moon!"

After two years of false hope thinking that they had finally defeated the Negavurse, the scouts have had to carry on because the Negavurse has returned and is gathering people's souls to revive Queen Beryl.

Sailor Moon and the other Sailor scouts were struggling with one of the cronies and most of them were hurt and could not stand up by themselves.

As this was all happening, a silhouetted figure stood watching—although it was not Tuxedo Mask or the Moonlight Knight. It was the silhouette of a woman. A women wearing a skirt, with a horn protruding from her forehead and enormous snow-white wings, although, surprisingly, no one noticed her.

No one, that is, but Tuxedo Mask, who was watching her suspiciously from behind a chimney on the same roof.

"You may come out now, Tuxedo boy. I know you're there." She said sassily.

He slowly and cautiously walked--or rather staggered from the sheer surprise of her knowledge of him—out from behind the chimney.

"Who are you? … And…. And how did know who I was?"

She just stood there, not even appearing to breath, just watching the Sailor Scouts fighting, or rather losing, the battle being waged. She slowly turned to face him, and gave him an icy stare that froze him in his spot. Darien couldn't help averting his gaze. He couldn't understand what person, or even thing for that matter, that didn't show any emotion at all except for a slight twinge in the corner of her mouth that suggested a smile.

"All will be revealed soon, Darien."

Her serene and calm voice matched that bitter gaze.

" H…. How did you know my name?" he said shakily.

"If I were you," she said calmly " I'd not worry so much about a stranger as I would them."

She pointed down to wear the Scouts were. Tuxedo Mask swiftly moved to the edge of the roof, trying not to look at those eyes.

"NO! Sailor Moon!"

All of the Sailor Scouts were laying on the cold ground, some on hand and knees, but not able to stand.

" We're not going to make it gang!" Ami shuddered.

At that moment, a beam of blue and white light lit up the dark night sky. All of the Sailor Scouts, and even Tuxedo Mask, who had been holding their breath, let out gasps as they saw the streak hit the monster and vanished.

"What was that?" Lita struggled to say.

With moans and great effort, the Scouts turned around where they had fallen, to try to see who or what that had come from. The only person standing anywhere near where the light had come from was Tuxedo Mask who was still distraught from his unusual encounter with the mysterious women.

For months afterward, Tuxedo Mask kept encountering the same women. Each time she was standing there just watching the fight and didn't so much as shift the feet she was standing on until the Scouts were about the be destroyed, and then she would send another beam at the monster and immediately after, she disappeared, leaving both the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask without even the subtlest clues to who she was.


	3. Sacrifice Chapter ThreePart One

Summary: Takes place two years after the Negaverse was defeated and a mysterious new scout has appeared. Who is this mysterious new person? And what will become of the scouts? Will this newfound-silhouetted individual help or hinder the Negaverse's NEGAVERSE new onslaught?

None of the Sailor Moon characters are mine and I do not take credit for them. Any original characters are mine.

Drawin' pics. Coming soon!

Sacrifice  
Chapter Three- Part One

One night, all of the Sailor Scouts, as well as Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis, went to Ami's house.

"Alright girls." Luna announced.

Artemis cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes. And you Darien."

Artemis looked surprised and nearly toppled over, as the Scouts chuckled to themselves. Poor Artemis, not even being acknowledged as a guy.

" We need to find out who this new Sailor is, and if she intends to help us or is just leading us on to believe that." Luna addressed everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"Her name's Sailor Pegasus." Darien said softly under his breath, almost as if he meant no one to hear. "She has wings and a horn too, so what else could she be?"

"Very good, Darien!" Luna said, turning back to face the scouts. "At least we have something to go on."

As the scouts talked, outside on the pavement below, a dark figure staggered, appearing to be holding their right arm. The silhouette suddenly collapsed on the step leading to Ami's house with a loud thud.

"What was that?" Ami asked with a startled look on her face.

She quickly went to the window overlooking the front of the house and gazed upon the lifeless figure.

"OH MY GOD! It's Uriko! She looks like she's been gravely injured! Quickly! Darien, help me carry her up hear while she's still alive! Rai, grab the emergency-pack in the kitchen! Quickly, before it's too late!"

Ami and Darien rushed down the stairs and outside to the wounded girl as the others looked on helplessly, some muttering to themselves. As soon as they brought Uriko upstairs—Darien was carrying her and Ami had Uriko's sunglasses—Ami immediately said to put her on the bed in her room. Rai gasped as she stepped in a pool of blood while getting the pack for Ami. The others were gaping at the pavement outside, no longer white but red, smearing the whole surface a dark crimson.

"I'll deal with her." Ami ordered. "Right now you guys have to figure out who this Sailor is. I'll tell you when I'm done and when you can see her if you want."

The others nodded meekly and with some hesitation went back to talking quietly.

Ami hastily grabbed the bag from Rai, who was still frozen in her spot and glaring at the blood trail through the house. Ami then swiftly went into the room, closed the door and locked it.

As soon as the door was locked, Ami removed Uriko's shirt to find that her arm was mangled, broken and bleeding profusely. Before Ami bandaged Uriko's arm, or what appeared to be an arm, she felt her legs, other arm, and ribs to check for any more breakage she had missed. She then took a flashlight to look in her eyes, and when she did she gasped and dropped the flashlight.

"OH MY GOD! Could it be!"

She dismissed her theory and bandaged Uriko's arm. Ami then realized that Uriko had a huge puncture wound in her stomach.

"How could I have missed that?" Ami thought, as she bandaged the gash.

Ami called everyone into the room.

"O.K. guys. She looks pretty bad now but I think she'll be alright." Ami said optimistically.

"What do you think happened to her Ami?" Serena asked with a scowl on her face.

At that moment Uriko began to stir, but as soon as she did she grimaced and held her right arm tight.

"Uriko! You're awake!" they said in unison.

Uriko moaned, but kept her eyes closed.

"Oh! Hey guys. Ahhh…."

She started to sit up but as soon as she tried she fell right back down on to the pillow.

"Take it easy, Uriko. You were hurt pretty bad. How many fingers?" Ami asked as she held up three fingers.

She momentarily paused before answering, " Three… But eve though I answered correctly, Ami, your hypothesis is correct."

Everybody in the room turned to Ami, with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Go ahead, Ami. They have a right to know too." Uriko said, struggling to speak.

Ami sighed before saying, " Alright. Uriko wears sunglasses to hide her eyes."

"But why would she want to do that?" Darien asked

"Because…" Ami paused. "…Because she'd blind in both eyes and has almost white colouration. Actually, very light blue."

At that statement all of them gaped and focused their attention on Uriko.

"I'll only show you," she explained, "if you promise not to tell anyone I'm blind in both eyes. Promise?"

All of them nodded… then realized she couldn't see and said yes.

She opened her eyes and everyone gasped. They were completely and totally light blue, but seemed like ice.

"The truth is guys, there are a couple more secrets I want to tell you. Some I should've told you a while ago." Uriko said, her voice raspy.

"Wait a sec!" Lita announced, "If you are blind in both eyes, how did you know how many fingers Ami was holding up?"

The gaze shifted back to Uriko, who was now sitting upright.

"That's because of one of my other secrets." She replied softly.

She paused, and as she did Serena quickly spoke.

AHAHAHA A CLIFFIE! Reviews will encourage me to update and flames will be used to keep me warm until summer.

It has been beta'd let there be light P


	4. Sacrifice Chapter ThreePart Two

Summary: Takes place two years after the Negavurse was defeated. Who is this mysterious new person? And what will become of the scouts? Will this newfound-silhouetted individual help or hinder the Negavurse's new onslaught? Rated PG 13 for mild language, and violence later on.

None of the Sailor Moon characters are mine and I do not take credit for them. Any original characters are mine.

Drawin' pics. Coming soon!

Sacrifice  
Chapter Three- Part Two

"She's an elf." Serena said abruptly.

Everyone turned to look at Serena with quizzical looks until someone spoke up.

"Where did _that_ come from! Are you insane! There's no such thing as…" Rai was cut off.

"She's right." Uriko said, surprisingly calm.

Everyone turned to face Uriko, eyes wide and mouths open, especially Rai. Even Darien, who was seldemly surprised, was gaping at her as if she had just sprouted a second head. Serena grabbed one of Uriko's ears from under her hair and wiggled it.

"Her ears were a **BIG** hint." Serena laughed softly.

Everyone was silent, waiting patiently for Uriko to speak.

" It is true. I am an elf, although most people think we do not exist. In fact, I am one of the only pure blood elves, instead of a half-breed. Most of you have run into elves, even hundreds, and would never know, because most of them, like me, hide their ears and eyes. Most blind people you meet are actually elves, because most of us are blind in one or both eyes." She said calmly, as if talking about the weather.

At this point, everyone was still taking in the fact that Uriko was blind, let alone that she was an elf.

"To answer your question Lita, I knew how many fingers Ami was holding up because, being that I'm an elf, I can sense where things are using the life energy that all things exude, or give off, if you will." Uriko continued.

"Ami, could you remove the bandages on my arm, please?"

Ami looked astonished at the question.

"But it's badly broken and bleeding heavily! If I do you lose too much blood."

"Please Ami? I'll be fine."

Ami reluctantly removed the bandages, with a few groans from Uriko.

"Since I am an elf there are advantages and disadvantages. A huge disadvantage, ofcoarse, is our blindness. One advantage is if I break something," Uriko said, holding up her right arm with noticeable effort," in my case, my arm, the break mends within minutes, although the sever pain remains." She winced, as she placed her arm back on to the bed. "So even though there is still excruciating pain, it is no longer broken and could bare weight easily."

All of the Scouts, and even Darien remained gawking as she continued.

"Another thing I can do, since I am an elf, is transfer my life energy…" She put her hand to her chest and when she pulled it back a light blue orb hovered above her palm. "…from myself to someone else who is in pain, or wounded, and they will be healed. Although this is an advantage it is also a disadvantage because the life energy I give away is not recovered for a while, so if I do this too much in a short period of time I could die."

Holding the sphere still hovering above her hand, Uriko asked, " Is anyone here hurt in any way or has a scratch or something?"

Everyone looked around at each other, shrugging, until Serena volunteered.

" I have a cut on my arm." She said reluctantly, as she moved next to Uriko.

"Now, this will sting for a moment but then it will be alright." Uriko said knowingly, taking Serena's arm.

She thrust the orb into Serena's arm, and the ball of light materialized into it. Serena cringed only for a moment, and then appeared to be fine.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "The cut's gone!"

The cut _was_ gone. It was like it had never existed, like nothing had ever pierced the skin.

"Told you." Uriko giggled. "But before I tell you my other secrets, can u get Artemis and Luna to come in here? They should hear this too. It concerns them." She paused. "Artemis!" she called. "Luna! Can you come in here? I know you can understand me."

Everyone was shocked that Uriko even knew their names, let alone that they could understand her. Artemis and Luna slowly came into the room, and hopped up on to the bed. Uriko addressed Artemis and Luna.

" Have you heard what we've been talking about?" she questioned. "I need to know if you've heard those secrets before I can tell you my others."

"Yes" Luna replied, as Artemis nodded. "We have heard."

Uriko smiled.

"Good then. I'm glad you trust me enough to talk to me." She patted them. " Well," she said calmly, "The next secret, or rather secrets, that I have is that I know who you are."

Everyone looked around with puzzled looks on their faces; even Artemis and Luna were dumbfounded by the statement.

" What do you mean?" Mina questioned.

"Where should I begin?" Uriko said sarcastically.

Uriko named all of their secret identities like they were common knowledge, and apparently they were to her. She randomly named off them all, one at a time, and described how they had come to find their powers and every detail you could think of. Through all of Uriko's explanation, all of the Scouts looked as if they were about to faint. None of this seemed to faze Darien until she mentioned him and Serena and Rini as their daughter, which made him blush like a young schoolgirl with a crush.

When she was finished, she said, as she giggle furiously, " That about covers it all."


End file.
